Night's Clarity, RV
by This is Nothing but a Dream
Summary: An abused girl commits suicide, and her friend dies with her. Dead people aren't supposed to wake up, even in a different world. Gaaraxoc gaara/oc Minor Kankurou/oc / squinty Kiba/oc Suicide, beating, angst-y? Official revamp, yes I have permission.


**Hello, I'm TINBAD, or Kate, and this story used to belong to a friend of mine, she's recently stopped writing as much, and has begun to play more cello, which she's passionate in. She's entrusted me to write the revamp, so that people that liked her story/story idea before, would still enjoy it. Most of the first nine chapters will be extremely similar, but I hope you'll all stick with me! Thank you so much! (It's rewritten a lot, but the skeletal structure should basically be the same.)****And for those of you just starting this story, I hope you'll enjoy it as well. **

* * *

**K}**

He swung at my face, knuckles making uneven bruises.

_That's okay._

He picked my smaller body up, and chucked me at the wall, a sly grin settled on his face.

_Any more?_

He kicked me in the ribs over and over until I coughed up blood.

_It's my fault, right?_

He got on his knees and started wailing his fists on my body.

_I'm the problem here._

I stayed there, un-moving while all of it was happening. If I moved I knew it would have only gotten worse, and the punches would have come faster, the kicks would have been harder, and the beating might have even become a murder. Being quiet was the only kind of rebellion I was able to use, because the man was too stupid to realize that it was rebellion at all. This man- my 'father', apparently, if he even deserves that name- was doing this. I suppose it was mostly because I look like my mother that left him, that I fucked up his money flow, his only way to get booze, and that I was apparently always doing things wrong. He started beating me precisely three months, one week, and two days before that. The reason I knew that is because everything came in stages.

All that triggered him to start was one slap. I'd brought home a bad report card, said a cuss word. He had slapped me across the mouth. Two days afterwards, he began to punch me for little reasons, then a week after that came kicking. A month later, he began to throw me around after he'd noticed that I was small enough to. It's been two months since then, and I was prepared for the worst.

Caught up in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed him pull out his pocket knife. Perhaps I did, but I was shut down at the moment, slow on reactions, like a dead body. He got a crazy look in his eye, and then stooped down to my stomach. He pulled up my shirt, and carved a cut about a quarter inch deep into the skin. He dug the blade in slowly, and my body spasmed, my throat giving off some kind of high-pitched shriek. He just gave a smart little grin and kicked me one more time before he left.

My body came out of it's dead mode, and I clutched the bleeding wound tightly, trying to staunch the flow. I was on the point of hyperventilation, but I picked myself up, stumbling, wavy black hair tangling in everything I hit, it slowed me down, killed me faster. Nina was the only one I could trust to help me then, and I made my way toward her house. Nina was allowed to live on her own, her parents did nothing but travel. They were some kind of businessmen, not that it mattered, but we were both very alone in this world, and maybe that's why we had found each other.

I knocked on her door, the blood bubbling from underneath my hand. She knew that that man would hit me sometimes, but she didn't know that it was practically every day. She'd tried to call the cops before but since I am a teenager, and that man was a "good, grown man of society", they never believe me. He usually says that after my mother left, I began to resent him, and I'd often trash his house among other things.

Opening the door, she stifled a gasp and drew me into her house. I smiled meekly, my vision started to blur, my body was getting heavy. I grasped onto the counter for support, I make my way to her couch, and lay down on the towel she'd already put down. My thoughts started to blur too, and my head began to ache, but I just sat there and began to laugh. My body was going into shock, I'd felt that before. Laughter spilled over the walls in a crazy daze, and Nina was rushing over me, tending to me. She disinfected it, and wrapped a bandage tightly over my too-thin waist.

"Malnourished," I giggle.

She shook her head at me, trying to ignore my stupid laugh, her face split into two, then four. Her hands pressed on my torso, trying to get me to stop bleeding. She even cursed a few times, the words slurring in my incoherent brain. The blood began to stop flowing freely, so Nina wrapped another layer of bandages on. My vision slowly returned, and I wasn't going to faint, for sure. Nina was standing over me crying. I sat up too quickly, making my vision blur again, but set my hand upon her face, cooing.

"This is just, not okay Kimi. It really isn't. He's going to kill you someday," She managed to warble out.

I only nodded my head. I knew that for certain. She layed me back down on the couch again, instructing me not to move or I'd bleed again. Switching on the TV, she chose something upbeat, maybe hoping she would cheer me up. It was some kind of anime- not that I was really paying attention to it. To be honest Nina was an enthusiast. She loved animation to the point where she'd started drawing it. All that was coming from the TV was shouting at that point, so I finally decided to look up.

"Nina, what in the name of god are we watching?" I asked, looking at the bright colors that were bringing my blood loss headache back.

"Naruto," She replied simply.

I stared at the screen as the strangely upbeat show played. It really didn't fit the mood, but I suppose that was the point. Nina was trying to force the mood, but it wasn't going to happen. A blond headed boy bounced up and down the screen, a black haired boy was scoffing. I almost laughed at that point- realizing how ironic the situation was, because of Nina and I's relationship. Nina had brown hair, however, and green eyes, different from the character. Her eyes were my favorite, while I'm being completely honest. Mine were just blue, a lighter blue maybe, though not very exciting. Her face was smooth and lovely, and her plain features only lit her face with emotions more. She wasn't beautiful because of her looks, no, but the emotions that reflected very strongly on her face. Nina was an open book, and I respected her for that.

I flicked back to the show, but couldn't pay attention because of the thoughts that were running through my mind. Nina was completely right. That man would kill me in the next few years. I was only fourteen, Nina as well. Sixteen was not old enough to move out, at all. Emancipation wasn't an option, that man would try to keep me for a punching bag. Not like my mother could take me in, it's hardly an option because she lived somewhere in Asia.

Before I knew what was happening, those thoughts consumed me. There was no point of anything I was doing. In a year or two's time, I would be dead. Regardless of that cut I was healing, regardless of watching dumb shows with Nina, regardless of loving my pseudo-sister, I was going to die soon. Every small detail of this life would be erased, there was no need to make Nina hurt more when I die.

As the TV's timer ran out, shutting off, and I heard Nina's quiet snore, and I arranged everything neatly on her couch, blankets folded, a note on top. I take the gun that Nina would never be able to use for protection anyways that is under her sink, and headed out into the woods, settling in our favorite tree.

Nina was my only regret. No thinking. No whiny thoughts. No uncertainty. No expectations, no beliefs. I opened my mouth and set the barrel on the roof, pointing towards my brain. My hands shook and began to sweat. I breathed out calmly.

My finger squeezed, my entire self shook.

The boom resounded throughout my entire body.

* * *

**N****}**

I woke up slowly, grogginess getting a hold of me. Coffee, I needed coffee. Making my body move, I went over to the coffee pot and prepared it. Going under the sink to get the coffee maker out, I noticed my firearm was gone. My body rushed with adrenaline, and I remembered the situation that I was in. Kimi was badly injured, so I was supposed to change her bandages. Gun gone, Kimi possibly in house. My mind seized, and I practically sprinted over to where she was supposed to be sleeping. I looked for her, but she was not on the other couch. In fact, the blankets were folded with a note on note was on my stationary in purple pen, something that was cute, but almost made me puke.

_Nina,_

_I love you, sister. I'm dying tonight in our tree._

_The sooner the better, the less attached to me you are, the better._

_-Kimi._

A scream was ripped out of my throat, and then I started to sob uncontrollably, running out of my empty house in pajamas and bare feet. Before I knew it, I was lost in the woods, pine cones ripping at my feet, thorns caught my skin. My mind wasn't clearing and I was ripping through the woods like a madwoman, making my way to our tree. I spun around the corner of the biggest pine tree in the forest and found Kimi fallen out of the tree, the back of her head blown out and her leg broken from the fall, blood pooling underneath her. I collapsed by her- the gun still in her hand, her eyes listless and unseeing. My hands enclosed her face and then let go as I wept, settling over miscellaneous parts of her body.

I couldn't see at all, my tears were blurring my vision. My hand apparently set in the wrong spot, and the gun fired, hitting me in the chest. Wheezing for air, and some kind of sight, I splayed on the ground, tears of pain welling up in my eyes after the sad ones left. Some feeling like a burn had spread through my lungs- and it ripped wails and growls out of my throat until I couldn't make any sounds but an empty choking one. Time passed, me hyperventilating, unable to take in any air. My body began to panic and spasm until eventually I could literally feel my lung deflating in my own chest- and that was when I passed out, only seeing a slight glimpse of Kimi's body fading out of reality quicker than everything else, until there was a black spot where she was, but then the rest followed.

* * *

**That's it for this time guys. If you want to check out the original story, it's by the author Miyu29. Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Edited, WHY CAN'T I HOLD ALL THESE TENSES, GUISE, CAN SOMEONE PASS ME A TRAY?**

**Review, please? It means a lot ~**


End file.
